Children of chakra
by Dr. shrink
Summary: This is the story about a boy in the world of Naruto, who has an incredible power, that will one day change his life, and the lives of those around him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the "Hidden Leaf Village", where the leafs are blowing in the wind, and the cherry blossom's are blossoming. Where the birds are chirping, and where it's peaceful.

However, today is a sad day for the village, for today is the anniversary for the recently deceased "Third Hokage".

?: It's been about a year now, right Naruto?

Naruto: Huh? Oh...yeah.

?: Naruto? Are you OK?

Naruto: Huh? Oh...yeah.

?: Naruto? What's wrong?

Naruto: It's just...not fair.

?: That he...had to die?

Naruto: Yeah, I mean...he was like a father to everyone in the village. Everyone looked up to him like a father anyway. You know what I mean Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Just then, a ninja approached Naruto and Sakura.

?: Hey guys!

Naruto: Huh? Bushy Brow!

Sakura: Hi Lee.

Lee: Hey guys, the hokage wanted to see you two for something.

Naruto: The old lady? What does she what?

Lee: I don't know, she just told me to tell you that she needed to see you two in privet. Anyway, I have to go now, see you tonight!

And Lee just...ran off.

Sakura: What do you think the hokage wants with us?

Naruto: I don't know, but let's find out.

And so, Naruto and Sakura went to see the hokage. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a bit, Naruto and Sakura make it to the hokage's building.

Sakura: Well, here we are.

Naruto: Yeah.

Naruto and Sakura walk into the hokage's office.

Naruto: Hey grandma!

Sakura: Naruto!

Sakura hits Naruto up the back of the head.

Naruto: Owww! What was that for?

Sakura: Please forgive us lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: It's alright Sakura.

Naruto: So what did you want anyway?

Tsunade: Glad you asked. I know it's short notice, but I have a mission for you two.

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: A mission?

Tsunade: Yes. A small town outside the village has found a strange tunnel, and wants us to find out what it is, and how it was made.

Naruto: A tunnel? What's so strange about a tunnel?

Tsunade: It was found in the center of the town.

Naruto: Huh?

Tsuande: And even stranger, they think there's voices down there.

Sakura: Voices?

Tsuande: So will you take the mission? I would ask someone else but, we're all busy with the ceremony tonight.

Sakura: What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: Well...it's just outside the village right? If we can find out what the problem is, we can make back before the ceremony starts.

Sakura: I guess you're right...OK, we accept the mission.

Tsuande: Great! Now get going you two. And be back before the ceremony!

Naruto: Right!

Sakura: See you later!

And they walk out of Tsuande's office.

Tsuande: That was close. I almost thought I to go there myself. I guess it's a good thing I've got Naruto to do my work for me.

Then, Tsuande's assistant, "Shizune", comes in.

Shizune: More paperwork for ya boss!

She drops a lot of papers on her desk.

Tsuande: Except for this. 


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of walking, Naruto and Sakura make it to the village.

Naruto: Well, here we are.

Sakura: Hmmm, according to the hokage, the tunnel appeared in the center of the town.

Naruto: Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!

After a bit of looking, they find a bunch of people around a big hole.

Villager #1: How do you think this hole was made?

Villager #2: Well, my son was up late last night, and he told me that he saw someone digging a hole in the center of the town.

Villager #3: And why didn't you report it?

Villager #2 Well, it was past my son's bedtime, so I thought he was seeing things.

Villager #1: Understandable.

Villager #3: Yeah, I guess.

Sakura: Um, excuse me!

Villager #3: Hm? Oh, Are you the ninja we sent for?

Naruto: Yeah, thats us.

Sakura: So...this is the hole.

Villager #2: Yeah, this is it.

Sakura: You said you're son found the hole First, right?

Villager #2: Thats right.

Sakura: Do you think we can talk to him?

Villager #2: I'd let you talk to him if I could...but.

Naruto: But?

Villager #1: But I saw him go into the hole this morning.

Naruto and Sakura: What?

Villager #2: And after he told me that, we went to see if he came out or not. Unfortunately, he didn't. But after we got to the hole, we swore we heard voices coming from the hole.

Sakura: Just like the hokage said.

Villager #2: So will you please look for my boy?

Naruto: Leave it to us!

Villager #2: Realy? Thank you so much!

And so, Naruto and Sakura go into the hole to look for the boy...but what they didn't know is that down the hole was a familiar face. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they went into the hole, they started to hear voices.

Naruto: Hey, do you hear that?

Sakura: Yeah, it's coming from in here.

The further they went into the hole, the louder the voices were getting.

Sakura: Could that voice be the boy's voice?

Naruto: I'm not sure...but the voice sound's familiar.

When they got to the bottom, they saw someone they didn't expect to see.

Naruto and Sakura: Kabuto?

Kabuto: Who goes there?

Naruto: What are you doing here?

Kabuto: Ah. Naruto and Sakura. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

Sakura: What are you up to now? And what did you do to the boy?

Kabuto: Don't worry about the boy, we have him under control.

Naruto: We?

Kabuto: Me, Orochimaru, and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura: What?

Naruto: Orochimaru?

Sakura: And Sasuke?

Kabuto: Yes, Sasuke's here...if you want, I can take you to him.

Sakura: I...I-

Naruto: Don't listen to him Sakura!

Sakura: I...no way!

Sakura charges at Kabuto.

Kabuto: Big mistake.

Kabuto hit's Sakura in the gut.

Sakura: ugggg!

Naruto: Sakura!

Naruto preforms a hand sign.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

A clone of Naruto appearers and creates a ball of chakra in his right hand.

Kabuto: What? this trick again?

Then, the clone disappears, and Naruto runs toward Kabuto.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Kabuto: Sorry, but I have no time to waste with the likes of you!

Then, Kabuto pulls a sting that reveals a paper bomb trap.

Naruto: What the?

Then, the bomb goes off and throws Naruto into the wall.

Naruto: Aggggg!

Kabuto: Hahaha. Now then.

Kabuto walks over to where Sakura is and picks her up by her hair.

Sakura: Ahhhhh!

Naruto: Sakura!

Kabuto: Hahaha! Now watch as I-

Just then, the cave begins to shake violently, forcing Kabuto to let Sakura go.

Sakura: Ahhhh!

Naruto: Sakura!

Kabuto: The cave? Lord Orochimaru!

Kabuto runs toward the back of the cave.

Naruto: Sakura!

Naruto runs over to Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura! Wake up!

Sakura comes to.

Sakura: Unnn...Naru...to. {cough}

Sakura begins coughing up her lunch.

Naruto: Are you OK?

Sakura: I'm fine. {cough}

Sakura starts getting up.

Naruto: Wait! Don't move!

Sakura: I'll be OK...besides, Orochimaru and Sasuke are up ahead.

Naruto: Orochimaru...Sasuke.

Naruto gets up and starts running toward the back of the cave.

Sakura: Wait! Naruto!

Sakura begins chasing Naruto.

Naruto: {I promise you Sakura...I will bring Sasuke back! Even if I have to drag his unconscious body back to the village myself!} 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura run toward the back of the cave, trying to find Kabuto and the boy. But when they get to the far end of the cave, they come face-to-face with the one person that they didn't want to see.

Naruto and Sakura: Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Ah. The boy with the nine tallied fox. And who do we have here?

Sakura: Orochimaru! Where's Sasuke?

Orochimaru: Oh, ssso you're the one Sssasssuke keepsss talking about.

Sakura: Huh? He...talks about me?

Orochimaru: Oh yesss, he alwaysss talksss about you.

Sakura: What...what does he-

Orochimaru: If you want to know that badly, come with me.

Naruto: No way pal! We'll ask him ourselves, when we bring him back to the village!

Sakura: Yeah...you're right Naruto!

Orochimaru: Well...I hate to disssappoint you two, but...he'sss not here.

Naruto and Sakura: What?

Orochimaru: I had Kabuto take him back to our hideout, along with a boy we found down here.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: What are you going to do with the boy?

Orochimaru: Thatsss for me to know, and for you to find out.

Naruto: If you lay a finger on him-

Naruto charges Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Big missstake!

Orochimaru's tongue comes out and raps around Naruto's body.

Naruto: ewww! Get your tongue off of my body!

Orochimaru: If you insssissst.

Orochimaru throws Naruto's body into the ceiling.

Naruto was silent as he fell from the ceiling to the ground below.

Sakura: Naruto!

Sakura ran over to Naruto's side.

Sakura: Naruto! Wake up!

Naruto was still bereaving, but he was out cold.

Orochimaru: Now then, where wasss I? Oh yesss.

Orochimaru walks over to a big rock that was glowing, and he starts preforming hand signs.

Orochimaru: Jussst a little bit longer, and the ssseal will be broken. and then...then I will have unlimited power!

The rock was glowing a silverish color, and it was glowing brighter and brighter with every passing moment.

Sakura: Please Naruto...wake up.

Then, a red aura was surrounding Naruto.

Naruto: Aggggg!

Sakura: Huh? Naruto! Are you-

Naruto threw Sakura into the wall, rendering her unconscious.

Sakura: Na...ru...to.

She fell to the ground with a loud "thud".

Orochimaru: What the?

Orochimaru looks at Naruto. His teeth were growing sharp, like fangs. His finger nails were growing longer, like claws. He was getting down on all fours, like an animal. His eye's were turning blood red. And the red aura took the form of a tail.

Orochimaru: Ssso, thisss isss the nine tailed fox.

Naruto: Aggggggg!

Naruto charges Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru: Don't interfere!

Orochimaru's tongue grabs a knife, and throws it at Naruto. But he anticipated it, and grabbed the knife with his teeth. Naruto throws the knife back at Orochimaru. He dogged, but just barely. Unfortunately, the knife hit the rock that Orochimaru was working on.

Orochimaru: No! The rock!

The rock was beginning to crack away, until finally, it broke. And when it broke, a very bright silver light overwhelm the room.

Orochimaru: Nggg! No!

And when the light faded, Orochimaru saw something he didn't expect to see.

Orochimaru: It'sss...it'sss...a doll?

Right there, where the rock was, was a small doll that looked like a human. Orochimaru picks up the doll to get a closer look at it. It looked like it was about 14 years or so old, {If it was alive that is.} it had silver hair, and matching eye's. And the doll itself was about 3 inches or so tall. but the most distinguishing thing about it was...it was naked. Of course, Orochimaru didn't care about that, in fact, he looked like he was about to blow.

Orochimaru: I came all the way out here...jussst for sssome ssstupid doll?

Orochimaru throws the doll toward Naruto. Naruto just looks at the doll for a second, and then he looks at Orochimaru again.

Naruto: Ahhhhgggg!

Naruto lunges at Orochimaru, and bites his arm.

Orochimaru: Ahhhh! Let go of my arm!

Orochimaru's tongue comes out and grabs Naruto by his throat, forcing him to lose his grip, And throws him to the ground.

Orochimaru: Do you have any idea how hard it isss to find a good body thessse daysss? But then again...if thisss body goesss on me, I'll alwaysss have Sssasssuke waiting for me.

Naruto was, to say the least, ferrous. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get away with possessing Sasuke. So he got back on two feet, summoned a shadow clone, and began charging the rasengan.

Orochimaru: Ah, the rasssengan. Ssso you can ussse it asss well.

Naruto had almost finished charging the rasengan, when all of a sudden, a bright silver light came from the ground. It was the doll that was inside of the rock.

Orochimaru: What the?

The light was getting brighter and brighter with every passing second. And then...the doll started moving.

Orochimaru: Huh?

The doll got up, and it was looking at Naruto. Naruto just looked down with a confused look on his face, not knowing what was about to happen. Then, the doll reached out for the hand that Naruto was charging the rasengan in, and surprisingly, took the rasengan out of his hand, and absorbed it into his body.

Orochimaru: What the?

Then, the doll was absorbing the red chakra that was surrounding Naruto's body, and slowly, Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto: What...what's happening?

And soon, Naruto passed out.

Orochimaru: What isss that?

Then, the doll was looking at Orochimaru, and began charging the rasengan again. But this time, it was a silver rasengan.

Orochimaru: Huh? How are you?

Then, the silver rasengan was getting bigger and bigger, until it was to big for the cave to contain.

Orochimaru: How? How isss thisss posssible?

Then the cave was riping itself apart, to the point where the cave was visible from the outside world.

Orochimaru: No! Thisss isss jussst a bad dream! A really, fucking, bad, dream! In a few sssecondsss, I'm going to wake up and-

Just then, Orochimaru realized that this wasn't a really bad dream, because the rasengan was at least a mile wide all around, and it was just...hovering a couple of hundred feet in the air.

Orochimaru: Thisss...thisss isss imposssable!

Then, the doll threw his arm toward Orochimaru, and the rasengan fell out of the sky...toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: You have to be kidding me!

Orochimaru jumped out of the opening in the cave, and made a run for it, hoping that the rasengan would miss him...he had no idea how wrong he was. he turned around, and he saw that the rasengan was following him.

Orochimaru: No way!

Orochimaru was running as fast as he could, but to no avail, the rasengan was faster than he was, and soon...it was too late. the rasengan made contact.

Orochimaru: No! 


	6. Chapter 6

"A couple of hours later".

"Nhg. What...what happened?" Naruto had just pulled himself out of the rubble from the collapsed cave and was trying to get his bearings.

"Thats right, when I was fighting Orochimaru...something happened to me...and Sakura...wait, Sakura! Sakura where are you?" Naruto was trying to find Sakura under the rubble.

"Ugh" A voice was coming from the rubble. "Huh? Sakura? Where are you?" Naruto was trying to find Sakura in the rubble.

"Na...ru...to." A voice said as it was trying to work it's way out of the rubble.

"Sakura? Is that you? Hold on!" Naruto was trying to get the person out of the rubble, and soon enough, he found Sakura.

"Sakura! Are you OK?" Naruto was holding her in his arms.

"Naruto. What...what happened?"

"I...I don't know. But Orochimaru's gone."

"What about the thing he was working on?"

"I don't know...wait."

"What is it?"

"The thing he was working on, I thought I saw...a doll in it."

"A doll?"

"Yeah, And I know it sounds strange, but I thought I saw the doll...moving."

"It was...moving?"

"Yeah, and even stranger then that, just before I conked out, I thought I saw the doll take some of my chakra from me."

"It took...your chakra?"

"Yeah...anyway, we have to get out of here and back to the village to tell the hokage about this."

"Yeah, you're right."

Naruto took Sakura by the arm and helped her out of the cave. But along the way, they found something.

"Huh? Naruto, look!" Sakura was looking at the ground and saw something buried in the ground.

"Huh? What's that?" Naruto started moving the rocks out of the way, and found what looked like the doll from earlier.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sakura picks up the doll.

"It looks weird, not to mention it's naked." Naruto starts pointing at the doll's genitals.

"Ewww! that's disgusting Naruto!" Sakura drops the doll on the ground. But when she did, they herd a voice coming from somewhere.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto And sakura start looking around for where the voice came from.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Sakura starts looking for the source of the voice, but then her eye's glance down to were the doll is, and she sees it, trying to walk away.

"What the?" The doll stops moving, and slowly turns around to face Sakura. They just stand there for a few seconds looking at each other, until Naruto sees Sakura just standing there looking at something.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto approaches Sakura and glances down at the doll.

"What the?" This looked like it scared the doll because now it was running away.

"W-wait a sec!" Naruto jumps down in an effort to grab the doll, but when he did, he got a little surprise.

"Got ya!" Naruto opened his hand and looked at what he was holding, and he saw the doll just looking at him. Then, unexpectedly, the doll went up in a puff of smoke.

"What the? A shadow clone?" Naruto was looking around for the vanishing doll, when Sakura yelled-

"Naruto! Over there!" The doll was climbing the rubble from the collapsed cave.

"Hey! wait!" Naruto rushed up to where the doll was. But when he got to him, he went up in a puff of smoke too.

"Another one?"

"Naruto! Look!" All around them were doll's trying to get out of the cave.

"Which one is the right one?"

"I don't know, just grab as many as you can!" Naruto and Sakura were trying to gather up all of the doll's, but when they thought they got all of them-

"Is that all of them?" Naruto said.

"I think so-wait! Look!" More doll's suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Is there no end to these things?" Just when they thought that they weren't getting anywhere-

"What's going on down there?" A voice said from above.

"Wait." Naruto said. "I know that voice, Neji?"

"Hinata! Over here!" Neji was at the top of the rubble with Hinata.

"Boy am I glad to see you! Help us down here will ya?" Naruto shows them the doll like figures climbing up the rubble.

"What are those things?" Neji said with disbelief in his eye's.

"We don't know, but we need to find the real one!"

"Got it" Neji started preforming a hand sine. "Byakugan!" Neji could see all of the doll's chakra, and from this-

"There! Thats the real one!" Neji points toward the one doll that isn't moving. But when the doll heard this, then he started moving.

"Quick! Get it!" Naruto and Sakura ran toward the doll and jumped down in an effort to grab it. But the doll jumped out of the way just as they were about to grab him.

"Got it!" Naruto said.

"Oh you got it all right Naruto!" Said Sakura.

"Huh?" Just then, Naruto realized that he wasn't holding the doll, he was holding Sakura's breasts.

"Uh-oh." Naruto said in horror.

"You idiot!" Sakura gave Naruto the uppercut of his life.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto went flying up into the air, and landed right next to the doll.

"Ouch, that hurt." Naruto turned around and saw the doll. "Got ya!" Naruto reached out for the doll, and grabbed it.

"Alright! I got it!" Naruto was dancing around with the doll in his hand.

Then, the doll hung it's head, and then, a bright light enveloped Naruto and the gang.

"Whoa! what the?" At first, nothing happened to them, but then, they felt like they were going to faint.

"Hey, w-what's h-happening to m-me?" And soon, everyone had hit the ground.

"A Couple of hours later"

"Ugh." Neji and Hinata were the first to get up from their dirt nap. But when they got up, they saw that Naruto and Sakura were still asleep.

"Hianta, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I"m OK. What about The others?"

"Over there." Neji was pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

"And what about the doll?"

"Over there too." The doll was on the ground sleeping.

"What do you think happened to us?"

I don't know, but I think this doll had something to do with it."

"Well, what should we do?"

"We go back to the village, and tell the hokage what happened here."

"What about the others?"

"We should only be gone for a couple of minutes, we can send someone to get them."

"O-OK."

So Hinata and Neji head back to the village to get help. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are they going to be OK?"

"Yeah. Luckily, they weren't in any serious condition in the first place.

"That's good. Oh yeah."

"Hm?"

"What's with that doll they brought with them?"

"I really don't know, but they said it had something to do with what happened to the village."

"That doll?"

"I know, it sounded weird to me too, but-"

"Ugh." Sakura was waking up.

"Look! she's getting up!"

"*Yawn*" Naruto was getting up too.

"Naruto too!"

When they got up, they were greeted with some familiar faces.

"Good morning You two. Did ya sleep well?"

"Huh? Guy!" Naruto said.

"And Kurenai!" Sakura said.

"Did you two have a good nap?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, but how long were we out?" Naruto said.

"Hm, according to what Neij and Hinata said, you've only been out for about, one year." Kurenai said.

"One year?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Hahaha! No, I'm just joking with you. You've been out for about, twelve hours now."

"Oh, OK." Naruto said.

"But ya know, with the way you sleep Naruto, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you slept for two years." Guy said with a big grin on his face.

"Hey!" Naruto looked like he was going to kill Guy for a second, but then everyone started lathing.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that doll?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, Neij and Hinata took that thing over to the hokages building." Kurenai said.

"The hokege?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, they were going to tell the hokage what happened to the village." Guy said.

"Well, we were there, we should go too." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"OK, then take care of yourselves, alright?" Guy said.

"We will, see you later!" Sakura said as they walked out the door.

"A little bit later."

"I see. and what else?" The hokage was talking to Hinata and Neji.

"Well-" Just before Neji could finish, Naruto and Sakura came in.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said.

"Well look who's up." Tsunade said.

"Umm, hi Naruto." Hinata said while blushing.

"Hey Hinata. Neji." Naruto said.

"So, how did the mission go?" Tsunade said.

"Well that depends, how much did Hinata and Neji talk about before we got here?" Naruto said.

"They were just about to tell me what they found in the crater." Tsunade said.

"Well, this is what we saw." Sakura told the hokage everything that went on down there. From the missing boy, to seeing Kabuto and hearing about Sasuke, and about fighting Orochimaru, and even finding the strange doll.

"So, Orochimaru, with Kabuto, and Sasuke, suck into the village, dug a hole, and they did all of this, for a doll?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah. But wait, where is that doll now?" Naruto said.

"Right here." Neji pulled the doll out of his pocket and put it the the desk.

"So, this is the doll?" Tsunade said while picking up the doll-like figure. "Hmm? What's this?" Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Hinata said.

"This doll, it has a pulse. A heartbeat!" Tsunade said.

"What!" Everyone said in disbelief.

"Uhh." The doll started moving.

"Huh? It's moving!" Tsunade said.

"What!" Everyone said again.

Tsunade put the doll down on the desk, and soon, it got up.

"I-it's, moving!" Hinata said.

When the doll came to, it looked around the room, saw all the people in it, and made a run for it. But before he could get anywhere, Tsunade grabbed him.

"Whoa! Hold on there little guy!" Tsunade said.

The doll tried to get out of her grasp, but couldn't. So instead, it started making hand-signs.

"Lady hokage! Look out!" Neji tried to warn Tsunade, but before he could, the doll made shadow clones of itself. The dolls were all over the place, and everyone was trying to find the right one. All but Neji, he already found it.  
The doll was doing the same thing it was doing last time, which is why he found it first. He approached it, and slammed his hand down on top of it, causing the clones to disappear.

"Sorry little guy, but I don't fall for the same trick twice." Neji said as he held his hand down on-top of the doll. The doll was trying to make more hand-signs, but his hands were being held down too.

"Good work Neji!" Tsunade said.

Everyone else was looking at the doll, only his head was sticking out of Neji's grasp, face-down of course.

"Did that doll just use chakra?" Hinata said looking down at the doll.

"Yeah. But it's strange." Tsunade said looking down at the doll.

"What's strange? The part that it can move, or the part that it can use chakra?" Naruto said.

"I mean, the part where I think I've seen this somewhere before." Tsunade said.

"Huh! You've seen another doll like this!" Sakura said.

"No, not in real life, but in a book somewhere." Tsunade said.

"A book? Where?" Naruto said.

"In the third hokage's study." Tsunade said.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Yeah. He showed it to me a long time ago." Tsunade said.

"Well, what was it called?" Naruto said.

"If I remember correctly, it was called, "Children of chakra." Tsunade said.

"Children of chakra?" Neji said.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can have Shizune find it for me, but in the meantime- Tsunade looks down at the doll. -What to do with him?"

"Yeah, we can't leave it here, it'll try to escape again. Neji said.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea." Tsunade reaches for some tape in her desk, and holds it over Neji's hand. "Ready Neji?" Neji gives her a nod, and lift's his hand. Then, Tsunade puts the tape on top of the doll before it can get up. "There we go." Tsunade said.

They watch as the doll try's to get up, but can't.

"Yeah, I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon." Naruto said.

"Well, you guy's get some rest, and I'll see if we can find that book." Tsunade said.

"OK then, see you later then!" Naruto said.

"Bye!" Everyone else said as they left the room.

"OK then, now I have to find Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked out the door, leaving the doll taped to the desk. For about five minutes he waited there, until someone came in. It was Shizune.

"More paperwork for ya-Huh?" Shizune noticed that Tsunade wasn't in the room. "Now where did she go? Ugg! I've got to put these papers down, they're killing me!" Without looking she puts the papers on the desk. Right on top of the doll.

"Umph! Umphh!" A noise came from underneath the papers.

"Huh? What was that?" Shizune moves the papers off of the desk, and sees the doll on it.

"Huh? Whats this? A doll?" without thinking, Shizune takes the tape off of the doll. And then, it got up, And started preforming hand-signs.

"Huh! What-" Before see could finish her sentence, he used his shadow clone trick again. But this time, all of them went out an open window. And just as the last one went out the window, Tsunade came in.

"Ah, Shizune, here y-" Right before she was about to finish her sentence, she saw the pise of tape in her hand.

"Shizune!" Tsunade's scream could be hered from all across the village. 


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I had got some distance from the people who captured me, I dispersed the shadow clones, and took a break. I took a look at my surroundings in order to get my bearings. Who was I? Where was I? I Couldn't remember a thing. While I in the middle of my thinking, I saw one of the people that captured me.

I think her name was Sakura. She had bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight black shorts, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, a short pink apron-like skirt, pink elbow protectors. and a forehead protector. She was talking to one of the other people who captured me.

I think his name was Naruto. His outfit consisted of a orange jacket with black on the upper shoulders area, a white swirl on the front, a red swirl on the back, and a big white collar as well as orange pants, black sandals, and a long black forehead protector.

They were talking to each other for a couple of minutes before they went their separate ways. The boy went one way, and the girl the other. I decided to follow the girl. It was a short walk to where she lived, it looked like a small, apartment-like complex. She walked in, and after a few seconds, she opened up a window on the second floor. She was just, starring out the window, looking at the view from where she was. After a bit, she walked away, toward the door. Thinking it was safe, I Nimbly jumped up to the second foor, where her room was. When I got up there, I took a look around,

The room was as basic as could be, nothing out of the ordinary, just a bed, a small desk with a chair, and a small rug on the foor. My attention immediately went toward the bed, it looked like it was very cozy and warm, it was the only thing I could think of anyway, mostly because I was cold. And naked. So I climbed up the bedspread, and onto the bed. I lay down on top of the bed, it was nice and warm, and I felt like I was at Peace with myself.

Just then, I heard the door go *Click* and someone came in, it was the girl. She went toward the bed, but I don't think she saw me, because now she was taking off her clothes. The first thing she took off was her dress, which reveled a black bra, she then threw the dress on the bed, off to the side of me. Then she took off her bra, reveling her breasts, but before I could get a good look at them, she threw the bra on top of me, blocking my view.

And There I was, buried underneath the bra of some girl I don't even know, and it was about to get worse. She was pilling more of her clothes on top of me, the amount of clothes on top of me wasn't what was bothering me, but rather the fact that I couldn't breve. All of the clothes that were on top of me was cutting off my air supply, and slowly, I was loseing my air. But before I couldn't take it anymore, she started moving some of the clothes that were on top of me, and by the time she got to the bra, I started bereaving very heavily, and by the time she lifted the bra off of me, she glanced down at me gasping for air, and by the time I had my fill of air, I looked up at her.

We stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but it was only two to three minutes. And after a bit, she glanced down for a second, and realized she was still naked, and then she let out a deafening scream. "Eeeeekkkkk!" She screamed so loud I thought my ears drums were going to blow up. After she covered herself up, {Parsley.} She stoped screaming, and looked down at me, covering my ears. Then, I slowly took my hands off of my ears, and got back up, looking at her, again. We stood there for a couple more seconds, and then, she finally opened her mouth, and said something.

"Um, h-hello." She said shakily. As for me, I just stood there looking at her, and said nothing.

"Um, m-my name is, Sakura. Sakura Haruno. W-whats yours?" She was still a bit nervous, after all, she hadn't talked to dolls ever since she was eight years old. Of course, I still wasn't talking back, which made her even more nervous.

"Um, it's a nice day, i-isn't it?" She was trying to brake the ice by making small talk, it wasn't working.

"OK, this isn't working." She looks away from me, and out the window.

"M-m-my n-n-name." This got Sakura's attention, because she immediately turned towerd me.

"H-huh! What?" She said.

M-m-my n-name i-i-is, Ark." I said. 


	9. Chapter 9

I just blurted it out, Ark. Was that really my name? For some reason, I still can't remember. As I was thinking to myself, Sakura said something to me.

"Ark? Is that your name?" She was looking at me, waiting for a response, she'd have to wait a bit before I could think straight. Was Ark really my name? All I know is that it just popped in my head when I was trying to remember. I was thinking so hard, that I was having a headache, so I put my hand on my head and keeled over.

"Hey! Are you OK!" She bent down next to the bed and put her hand next to me.

"I-I c-c-can't r-remember." I said.

"You can't remember?" She said.

"N-n-no. I-I c-c-can't. I said. Sakura was looking at me very strangely, she noticed I had a speech problem.

"W-w-what? W-w-what I-I-is I-it?" I was stuttering like crazy, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, it's um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said.

"O-oh, o-OK." We just stood there for about couple a minutes just looking at each other, until Sakura averted her gaze. She was looking for something in her desk drawer, after a couple of seconds, she pulled out a small handkerchief, and gave it to me, while at the same time closing her eyes.

"Here, you can use this to cover up." She hands me the handkerchief, and I rap it around my body.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes, I a-am." I said back. she opened her eyes up and saw the handkerchief around my body.

"OK, that's better." She said looking back at me. We stood there for a couple more minutes before she said something.

"OK. Um, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She said wile I just stood there looking at her cautiously. "Um, how did you get here?" she said.

"W-well s-s-someone h-h-helped m-me." I said.

"Someone? Someone who?" She asked.

"S-s-someone c-came i-in l-l-looking f-for t-their b-b-boss." I just finished stuttering like crazy, but by the time I was done, Sakura got the idea.

"{He must be talking about Shizune.}" Sakura thought to herself. "OK, next question. Do you remember anything else about yourself? Like where you came from?" She said.

"N-no, I d-don't." I said.

"Really? You don't even remember what village you came from? Or even your parents? She asked.

"N-no, I d-don't." I said again.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said as she looked out the window.

"U-um, c-can I a-ask a q-q-question?" Sakura looked at me when I said that.

"Huh? Oh um, sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I w-was w-w-wondering, w-whats a v-v-village?" As soon as I said that, Sakura's jaw almost dropped to the floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Huh! What! You don't even know what a village is!" Sakura asked as shocked as can be.

"N-no, I d-d-don't." When I said that, Sakura's jaw almost dropped to the floor again.

"{OK, well, this is a problem.}" Sakura thought to herself. "OK then, do you know what an animal is?" Sakura said.

"N-no. W-what's a-an a-a-animal?" When I said this, Sakura almost fell over from confusion.

"You don't know what an animal is!" Sakura said out loud.

"N-no, I d-d-don't. W-why? S-s-should I?" When I said that, Sakura was almost completely dumbstruck.

"Um, nevermind. Do you know what clothes are?" Sakura asked me.

"C-c-clothes? N-no. I d-don't. W-what a-are t-t-they?" When I said this, Sakura was on the verge of being completely dumbstruck.

"Uh, well, clothes are what I had on a little bit ago." Sakura said as calmly as she could. When she said this, I looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"C-clothes. I-is w-w-what y-you h-h-have o-on n-now c-clothes?" I was referring to the rug around her body.

"Um, no. This is a rug." She said.

"A r-r-rug? W-what's t-t-that?" I asked.

"A rug is something you put on the floor, so that when you walk in with your shoes, it dosent get dirty." Sakura said.

"S-shoes. W-w-what a-are s-s-shoes?" I asked her.

"Shoes are things you put on your feet, so that you don't hurt them." She said.

"F-feet. W-what a-a-are f-f-feet?" When I said that, she was completly dumbstruck.

"Um, well, feet are what you're standing on right now." As she said this, I started looking at her bed.

"S-so, t-this t-t-thing I-I'm o-on a-are f-f-feet." I said as I looked at her bed.

"Um, no. that's my bed." She said with utter disbelief in her mind.

"A b-b-bed. W-whats a b-bed?" When I said that, she started having a headache from all of the Q's and A's.

"Um, you know what? I think that's enough with the question's and answers for now." She said as she was holding her forehead.

"U-um, o-OK." I said. We were just standing there for a couple more minutes before Sakura said something.

"Oh! Thats right! I almost forgot! I was going to meet Hinata today!" She said as she tossed the rug on the bed, on top of me no less. It felt like it was going to crush me, but luckily, Sakura lifted the rug off of me after a couple of seconds.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you OK!" When she lifted the rug off of me, I saw she was completely dressed.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I said as I stood up.

"OK, now what do I do with you?" She said as she eyed me carefully.

"W-w-what d-do y-you m-m-mean?" I said as I looked back.

"Well, I can't leave you here, you might try to leave again. So I guess you'll have to come with me." She said as she held out her hand. I was a little nervous at first, and I took a step backward.

"Huh? Don't worry little guy, it's alright. I won't hurt you, I promise." She said as she held her hand out closer to my body. I was still a little nervous, but then again, she seemed like a nice person, so I took a step forward, paused, and walked on her hand.

"OK. Now I'm going to put you in my pocket for a little bit. Just until we get to Hinata's house, alright?" She said as she lifted me up to her face.

"U-um, a-a-alright." I said as she gently put me in her pocket. When she did, I slid off of her hand and into the bottom of her pocket.

"Are you OK down there?" She asked me.

"Y-y-yeah." I said, letting her know I was OK.

"Alright, It should only take a few minutes to get to where Hinata lives, Alright?" She said.

"Y-yeah, a-alright." As soon as she said that, I could feel her moving. We were going to where this Hinata person lived, whoever she was. But I couldn't help but think I herd her name somewhere before. As I was thinking about it, I drifted off to sleep, and had a strange dream, that would one day haunt me. 


End file.
